Mender
|Value = $95 |Rlevel = 18 |Class = Medium |Ability = Support |Faction = EvoLife |Level = 1 |Hit Points = 79,000 |Speed = 43 kph |3DModel = Link here (external site) |Hardpoints = 2x Light 1x Medium |WikiClass = Medium |Paint = |Paint2 = |Paint3 = |Paint4 = |Paint5 = |ActiveModule = Yes |PassiveModule = 3 |Pilot = N/A |Weapons = 2x Pin 1x Tulumbas |Currency = }} Introduction The Mender is a medium robot with 1 medium and 2 light hardpoints. Ability The Mender's ability is called Support. The robot gains increased movement speed (33%), damage reduction (50%), and emits 4 healing pulses at the beginning of ability activation. These healing pulses can repair a fixed number of hit points (see table, the higher the robot's level the more hit points it can repair) to any number of allies that are located in the Mender's healing radius (the green circle surrounding the Mender), including itself. A robot's hit points can only be repaired up to 80% of any damage taken, so it is not possible to be fully repaired. This ability has a 15-second cooldown phase. Strategy This robot has above-average speed with a below-average health pool, due to this, being cautious is recommended. However, due to its ability this robot is well suited for the front-lines, as compared to the Weyland which is built more for the back-lines. The Mender can be a lifesaver and can turn a bad situation around due to its ability to repair both allies and itself. Despite being a support bot, with the right weapons, the Mender could possibly deal a lot of damage. In each of its 4 repair "pulses" the Mender repairs roughly 10% (per pulse) of its durability at max level (Level 12 Mark II). So in first approximation, the Mender in support mode behaves roughly as having 40% higher durability than it has in reality. Together with the fact that it suffers only half damage (during the ability's duration), its durability (at max level) is roughly that of a robot with 2.8 times the Mender's hit point value. This can vary of course: since the repair pulses are released at the beginning, if the Mender is at 100% health while they are released and suffers damage later, the 40% advantage does not apply. On the other hand, the Mender can further repair itself when under cover. The Mender due to excellent survivability can make good use of close-range weapons, and while on ability cooldown can take advantage of the location of its hardpoints which allow it to fire over low cover. As for any robot with a special ability affecting its survivability (Pursuer, Inquisitor etc.), an important factor in evaluating the damage a setup can produce is the amount it can deal while the ability is active, because you usually don't want to be out in the open when the ability wears off. For instance, the Mender stays in support mode for 8 seconds, so if two setups deliver the same total burst damage, but one does so in 4 seconds and the other in 10, the faster setup will be preferable. One of the 3 healing robots, Mender is equipped with a medium and 2 light hardpoints, capable of doing excessive damage before retreat with the ability that allows the robot to heal any nearby allies or itself while speed headstart and damage resistance covers the survivability with 79K HP and from base speed of 43km/h. Despite its small health and few weapons, Mender was an excellent supporter and was often used than Weyland or Tyr due to its versatility as a support and offense bot and its above-average speed. It is considered a moderate threat to meta robots, but a high threat to old robots due to speed, healing ability, and decent firepower. Possible Setups These setups are recommended for the Mender: Note: Each slot type is filled with only one particular weapon. For example, if a robot has 3 light all three of those slots are filled with Pinatas, as mixing weapons of the same slot type is not advisable. Close Range (350m or less) Mid-Range (500-600m) Mark I Statistics Purchase Information Mark II Statistics Purchase Information Note: Level 12 Mark I is required to upgrade (purchase) to Mark II. Update History Paint Jobs Available For Purchase MenderQilin.png|link=http://warrobots.wikia.com/wiki/Paint_Jobs#Qilin MenderMedic.png|link=http://warrobots.wikia.com/wiki/Paint_Jobs#Medic Poll Trivia *Assuming a player can manage 250,000 Ag per battle, it would take 795 battles (5 days 12 hours 30 minutes of continuous play) to earn enough silver to upgrade Mender to level 12 *This robot is one of three robots that are able to repair allies (or itself without using healing modules), the others being Weyland and Tyr *Mender's paint job, "Qilin" (Chinese: 麒麟), or "Kirin", is a mythical hooved chimerical creature known in Chinese and other East Asian cultures, said to appear with the imminent arrival or passing of a sage or illustrious ruler *Mender is one of the fastest robots in the game by having the speed of 70.49KM/H when its ability is activated. It remains slower than an Overloaded Hellburner and a hunting Pursuer *When Mender's skill is activated, its 'current' HP can be on par with an Invader of its same level, with only a 4.6% HP difference *Click here for a 3D image of this robot *Mender is the only robot that has "arms" (when the ability is activated, the Mender "hugs" itself) Navigation